Blast To The Past
by LaBeck
Summary: My sequel to 'Revenge Is Sweet'! Is there any way Heero and his friends can bring Duo back?
1. Kaio's Idea

"Oh no! Duo Maxwell has been killed," Kaio whispered. Guilt flooded his heart. "If I only listened to Goku...wait a second...I have an idea..."  
  
A grin spread across Kaio's face. He quickly summoned Goku.  
  
Son Goku...I have an idea...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde looked at the flower in her hand.  
  
"Duo..." she whispered. She suddenly kneed over as her stomach began to cramp horribly.  
  
"What's...happening...to me?!" She cried as she suddenly vanished.  
  
Heero sat on his bed in his apartment, quiet. Suddenly-  
  
"My stomach!" he cried, holding it. Was it the wound? No, it was a horrible cramp. Suddenly, he too, vanished. Next thing he knew, he was flying through some kind of black hole.  
  
"What's going on?!" he cried as he suddenly hit the ground. He rubbed his head, noticing he was sitting on some grass. This was not his apartment, for sure. He looked around, noticing he was somewhere out in the wild. He got up, only to be knocked down by Trowa.  
  
"Sorry," Trowa apologized.  
  
Heero snorted as he got up, only to get knocked down again but Quatre.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero!" Quatre cried.  
  
Heero only muttered under his breath as he got up, this time looking above, making sure no one else was about to drop on him. He got up and dusted himself off. Suddenly, Wufei fell to the ground only an inch away from him.  
  
"What's this all about? I'm meditating and some idiot brings me here!" Wufei yelled.  
  
The others only shrugged.  
  
"We're just as confused as you are, Wufei," Quatre said. Suddenly, Relena and Hilde drop to the ground next to them.  
  
"You guys are here too?" Hilde asked.  
  
They nodded. Relena was about to say something, but stopped once she saw Heero. She still felt guilty about their little fight. She wasn't happy Duo had sacrificed himself, but she seemed too glad it wasn't Heero. How selfish of me, Relena thought sadly, Heero has every right to be upset with me.  
  
"You finally made it," a voice said. They looked up and saw Goku standing there.  
  
"What do you want now?!" Heero asked angrily.  
  
"Kaio-samma has brought you here, but this time, it isn't to help us, but to help you guys out," Goku said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Kaio-samma has told me of your friend's death. We can bring him back," Goku answered.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Hilde cried, "well what are we waiting for?!"  
  
"We have already found the dragonballs, all we have to do is summon Shenron," Goku said, "follow me."  
  
They followed him, each of them eager to bring their fallen comrade back. Hilde couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Duo, I can't wait to see you again," Hilde whispered.  
  
After an hour of walking, they reached the Sons house. Goku went inside and took out the dragonballs, putting all seven next to each other. They began to glow.  
  
"Come out, Shenron!" Goku yelled.  
  
The sky suddenly turned a deep black, a blinding light burst into the sky, forming a snake-like form. The light died, revealing a green, serpent like dragon. Its eyes were a blood red, it loomed in the sky, looking at the gundam pilots and women. Everyone was either frightened or amazed.  
  
"You have summoned me," Shenron spook in a booming voice, "you have traveled all over the world and gathered the seven magical balls and summoned me. You will receive one wish. Tell me your wish mortal, and it shall be granted."  
  
"Shenron, please bring the Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell back to this physical plain," Goku yelled.  
  
The gundam pilots gasped.  
  
"He can bring dead people back to life?" Quatre asked.  
  
Shenron stood there for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"I cannot grant that wish."  
  
"What?! Why not?!" Hilde screamed.  
  
"He was killed in another dimension. I can only bring people back to life if they die in this dimension."  
  
The gundam pilots stood there, unable to believe it. Hilde held back her tears. There had to be a way! There HAS to be a way!  
  
"However," Shenron continued, "I can take you back in time to prevent this one's death. Is this a desirable wish?"  
  
"Yes," they all said immediately.  
  
"I will take you back twenty-four hours before now. There will be versions of you in the past, so try not to come into contact with your past version, if so, it's possible it can mess up your time-line and destroy you. Do you still want this wish to be granted?"  
  
"Yes!" they said.  
  
"It shall be done," Shenron spook as his eyes glowed a bright red. Suddenly, they were all flying through another black hole, through time. They suddenly hit the ground. They looked around, noticing they were in Heero's apartment. Heero immediately checked the clock.  
  
"It's Ten P.M. The mission starts tomorrow around Five P.M. Duo's death is somewhat around Seven P.M. We have twenty-one hours to figure something out," Heero said. They stopped when they heard they sound of someone running, it was the past Heero, and he was coming towards his apartment.  
  
"Hide!" They all yelled as they hid somewhere.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't see Heero," Quatre said, "even if we have to make some distractions."  
  
"Make sure Relena is well hid," Heero announced, "it's not long until she visits me in my apartment. We can't have past Relena see her."  
  
"Right," they all said.  
  
They silenced themselves as Past Heero opened up the door and went inside, looking out the window. Suddenly, a grossly noise caused him to snap out of his trance, followed by a fould smell.  
  
"What the hell is that smell?" past Heero asked himself, he looked around the room.  
  
"Wufei," Quatre whispered, "was that you?!"  
  
"Shut up, weakling," Wufei whispered back, "it's only natural for a human to dispose un-needed gas."  
  
"Or pass gas," someone else whispered.  
  
Heero looked around and whipped out his gun, "Who's here?!"  
  
He walked around, looking. He was headed straight for Heero's hiding place...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shenron's Suggestion

Come out," Past Heero demanded, "if you're lucky, I might show you some mercy."  
  
"What do we do?" Quatre whispered, "he's going straight for Heero!"  
  
"We need to make a distraction," Relena whispered.  
  
Suddenly, his door opens. Past Heero whips around, facing Relena.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. What happened to you back there?" Past Relena asked.  
  
"That is no concern of yours," Past Heero said coldly.  
  
"Look, something happened to you back there, and I want to know what happened!" Past Relena cried.  
  
Past Heero pulled his gun, "Get out, or I'll kill you!"  
  
Past Relena stood there, unmoving.  
  
"I won't leave until you tell me what happened," Past Relena whispered, "if my presence annoys you that much, go ahead and shoot me."  
  
"Why do you want me to kill you so badly?!" Past Heero demanded.  
  
"I don't have any friends, my purpose has been fulfilled. I have nowhere to go," Past Relena explained.  
  
Past Heero's eyes widened, and his gun fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"We're the same..." Past Heero whispered.  
  
Past Relena said nothing, only smiled at him.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Quatre whispered.  
  
"Right," Heero whispered back. He looked around, remembering he had a window in his bathroom.  
  
"We go into the bathroom as quietly as possible, and we jump out the window," Heero whispered.  
  
"What are you, crazy?" Hilde whispered, horrified.  
  
"Got any ideas?" Heero asked.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Move," Heero instructed. The crawled quietly into the bathroom. As quietly as he could, Heero opened the window.  
  
"Hurry," he said.  
  
Meanwhile, Past Heero and Past Relena were sitting on the couch.  
  
Wufei jumped, realizing the jump wasn't that far. He landed gracefully, motioning for the next person to go. Trowa grabbed Hilde and jumped, his hand over Hilde's mouth to smother her scream. Quatre went, Heero grabbed Relena and jumped.  
  
"Okay, where should we go?" Wufei asked.  
  
Everyone else shrugged.  
  
"We should go somewhere that none of us would ever go to," Quatre said.  
  
"Good idea," Relena said.  
  
Everyone paused, thinking.  
  
"Does anyone ever go to a carnival?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't," Heero said immediately.  
  
"Never!" Wufei cried.  
  
"Nope," Trowa answered.  
  
"I'm too busy," Relena said.  
  
"Same here," Hilde said.  
  
"I guess that's our best place," Quatre said, "let's go there. There's one about fifteen minutes from here."  
  
They went on a fairly long walk, finally reaching the carnival. It was crowded, hundreds of kids in a place at a time, whining to go on a ride or get candy or play a game.  
  
"What a horrid place," Wufei observed.  
  
"Ditto," they all agreed.  
  
After finding a quiet place, they sat down and began to talk.  
  
"So, how can we prevent Duo's death?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know. Duo comes over, held hostage by his android self, and I take him out with my Wing Zero's beam saber. I looked into its data, and it can only be destroyed by a direct hit of intense heat."  
  
"Heero, you weakling!" Wufei screamed, "why didn't you tell us that before? We could easily have destroyed them with our beam sabers! You IDIOT!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.  
  
"That's it! We'll use our beam energy to destroy them! Wufei, you genius!" Quatre cried.  
  
Wufei snorted, "Why else was I chosen to pilot Nataku?"  
  
"It's not that easy. Remember, we don't have our Gundams. We can't contact our past selves without getting destroyed," Trowa pointed out.  
  
"One of us can call Past Heero," Quatre said, "tell him the plan."  
  
"It could work, but Heero's stubborn," Trowa said.  
  
Heero snorted at Trowa's remark.  
  
"It's better than doing nothing," Quatre pointed out.  
  
"Let's try it," Wufei said.  
  
"Heero, what's your number?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero wrote it down and handed it to Quatre. Quatre smiled, "Thanks, Heero."  
  
"All we can do is pray that Past Heero listens and carries it out," Trowa said softly.  
  
  
  



	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

Quatre dialed Past Heero's number. It rang several times before he picked up.  
  
"Who is this?" His cold greeting sent chills through Quatre's spine.  
  
"It's...it's Quatre," Quatre answered.  
  
"How did you get my number?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Heero....I know how to defeat the androids," Quatre said.  
  
"How do you know about them?!" Heero asked, annoyed.  
  
"The way you killed Duo's android version. Do that to kill the rest of them."  
  
"What? How did you know...?" Heero was appalled now.  
  
"Tell the others to use their beam energy to destroy them. It's the best way, just do it Heero, for everyone's sake," Quatre pleaded.  
  
"I already created a bomb, I'll use that," Heero said coldly.  
  
"No! One of you will die. If you use the beam sabers, no one is at risk of dying. Heero, please, you'll understand why. Just do it, for Duo's sake."  
  
"Duo's sake?" Heero asked.  
  
"I can't tell you why I know all of this. But you have to listen to me, use the beam sabers!"  
  
Heero paused, in deep thought.  
  
"Mission, accepted," he replied.  
  
Quatre grinned, "Thank you, Heero! Thank you!"  
  
Heero ignored him and hung up.  
  
Quatre sighed, the others were with him.  
  
"Well?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"He'll do it," Quatre cried.  
  
"Thank God!" Hilde cried.  
  
Past Heero sat down, how did Quatre know all of this? What did he mean by "Duo's sake?"  
  
"Hmph, you'd think he's from the future or something," Heero smirked at himself, "I guess he's right. We'll have tu use them beam sabers."  
  
Heero brought the bomb with him, just in case. He boarded his Wing Zero and set off towards their headquarters.  
  
~~~~  
  
"There he goes," Past Duo said. HE ran into his Deathscythe Hell and contacted his comrades. They followed him.   
  
"Think you're going to do this on your own? Well think again. Here comes Shinigami!" Past Duo said as his Gundam sped up. Heero suddenly appeared on his moniter.  
  
"We're aborting our previous mission. Use your beam scythe to kill them, like I did to kill your android version. Tell the others. Understood?"  
  
"Roger," Past Duo said as he contacted the others.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Here they come. Board your Gundams. I'll stay in here, just in case if Heero decides to give Relena a little visit," Evil Heero said.  
  
"Roger!" they replied and rushed to their gundams.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Here they come," Past Trowa said, "There's only three Gundams."  
  
"You guys take care of them, I have some business to take care of," past Heero said as he flew into the headquarters.  
  
"Duo, you help out Quatre or Trowa. I can take care of myself," Past Wufei yelled.  
  
"Okay, good luck," Past Duo said as he flew towards Quatre, who was battling his twin Gundam.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero jumped down from his cockpit, looking around for Relena's room. Heero took out a small cylinder-like sword. A green beam-like sword appeared.  
  
"This will take care of him," Past Heero said, "It has the same amount of heat as Wing Zero's beam."  
  
Past Heero walked cautiously through the hallways. He suddenly heard footsteps, he opened a door and went inside, noticing Evil Heero walking by, smirking. Just as his back was turned to him, Heero opened the door and and drew his beam sword back. Just then. Evil Heero turned and ducked, his smirk turning into a scowl.  
  
"Heero Yuy," he whispered in hatred. He pulled his fist back and attempted to punch Heero in the stomach, but his fist went into a wall instead. Heero attempted to thrust his sword into Evil Heero's back, but he jumped out of the way.  
  
"I see you discovered our weaknesses," Evil Heero smirked.  
  
Before Heero could react, Evil Heero found his fist slaming into Past Heero's flesh, right into his stomach. Past Heero gasped for air, dropping the sword. It hit the ground with a thud, rolling on the floor. Evil Heero smirked, "I can so easily go right through you, I want to see you suffer first."  
  
Evil Heero laughed as Past Heero coughed up blood, weakening.  
  
"Want to see what your stomach looks like?" Evil Heero asked as he grabbed hold on stomach. Right before he had the chance to tug, a green beam went through his chest. Evil Heero gasped as his circuits fused and as his system began to shut down.  
  
"There will be a next time," Evil Heero whispered as he slumped forward, falling to the ground. Past Heero looked up to see Past Duo with the sword in his hand.  
  
"Looks like I came right in time," Past Duo smiled, "You okay?"  
  
"I'll live," Heero clutched the hole in his stomach. He stumbled.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'm not okay," Past Heero said.  
  
Past Duo sighed, "Don't worry, we'll get you to a hospital. Wufei and the others defeated their android twins. They're dead. We won."  
  
Past Heero couldn't help it but smile, "We have to find Relena."  
  
"Right, let's go," Past Duo said as he put Heero's arm around him and helped him walk.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Let's Save Duo!

"Which door?" Past Duo asked.  
  
Past Heero grunted in pain, "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"We'll look around then," Past Duo looked through some doors. He spotted something and opened the door. There sat Relena, holding her sickeningly (is that a word?) twisted arm.  
  
"Relena! Are you okay?" Past Duo asked.  
  
Past Relena looked up, and began to panic once she saw Heero.  
  
"Get him away from me," she screamed, "get him away from me!!!"  
  
Past Heero fell to his knees, he was covered in his blood.  
  
"It's hard to explain," Past Duo started, "the Heero that hurt you wasn't him, it was an android version of himself."  
  
"How much crack have you been smoking?" Past Relena demanded, not believing his explanation at all.  
  
Past Duo grinned, surprised that Relena had a sense of humor.  
  
"We have to go, you don't want to spend the rest of your young days here, do you?" Past Duo asked.  
  
Past Heero approached her, examining her arm.  
  
"I have to untwist it. It'll hurt, but it's for your own good," Past Heero said softly.  
  
Okay, we all read about Heero untwisting Relena's arm, the pain she went through, and of course a grossed-out Duo. After untwisting it, Past Heero helped her up and began to leave with Duo following. It took a while to find their way out, but they eventually ran into Quatre and he showed them the way out. They approached their Gundams.  
  
"Where's Relena going to go?" Past Duo asked.  
  
"She can ride with me, if she wishes," Past Heero said.  
  
Still uneasy, Relena nodded. Heero climbed into the cockpit, he sat down, with Past Relena on his lap. The door closed and his Gundam transformed in Bird-Mode as he flew her to her mansion.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"They did it!" Hilde cried, "they defeated them!"  
  
Everyone was happy, but Heero stumbled to the ground, grabbing his stomach.  
  
"My past version has been injured..." Heero whispered, his hands covered in blood.  
  
"Heero!" Relena cried as she went to his side, "you're hurt..."  
  
"I'll be okay..." Heero whispered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Heero, let me fix you up," Past Relena said as she led Heero towards the medical room.  
  
"I'll manage," Past Heero grunted.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn! You have a hole in you for crying out loud!" Past Relena screamed.  
  
"Fine..." Past Heero muttered.  
  
Past Relena sighed and cleaned him with disinfectant, she got a doctor to stitch and bandage him.  
  
"Feeling better?" past Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks," Past Heero said, "I have to go."  
  
"Bye..." Past Relena waved as Past Heero boarded Wing Zero and flew off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What?" Hilde asked as she noticed Heero's stomach stopped bleeding and was suddenly bandaged.  
  
"It seems Relena must've fixed him up," Trowa stated.  
  
"This is too weird."  
  
"We did it, guys. We saved Duo..." Quatre said softly. Everyone smiled, except for Heero. But everyone knew he was smiling inside.  
  
"Twenty-Four Hours has ended," a voice boomed.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was flying through a hole, landing back in Heero's apartment.  
  
"We're back to the present," Heero stated.  
  
"Yeah, well that was interesting, eh?" Relena asked.  
  
Everyone nodded, said their good-byes, and went home. Relena stayed.   
  
"You don't mind if I stay, do you?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero said nothing, he sat down and looked into space. Relena sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Relena," Heero said.  
  
"Why?" Relena asked, confused.  
  
"You still don't have a cast on your arm," Heero pointed out. Relena immediately remembered and looekd at her swollen arm.  
  
"Oops, I guess I forgot," Relena giggled nervously. Heero snorted.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I have nothing against Duo, and I wasn't happy he died," Relena said softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Heero said, "Duo's alive again."  
  
"Where is he?" Relena asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe at home," Heero said.  
  
They were silent. Relena decided to break the silence.  
  
"Heero...why did you open up to me back there, before all of this happened?" she asked.  
  
Heero turned a bright red and looked away.  
  
"I don't know. I guess you're that kind of person I can trust," Heero said softly.  
  
Relena was surprised at his answer.  
  
"Ever since I met you on that beach, the very first day I saw you...you were so cold like a stone. You've changed so much since then," Relena said.  
  
"True. Before I met you, I felt nothing. But you changed my life, Relena. I feel so much, but I'm afraid of some of the emotions I feel."  
  
"What kind of emotion?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero sat there in deep thought, "Love."  
  
Relena couldn't help but blush, "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Heero said softly, looking at her.  
  
Relena slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Heero didn't object, he wrapped his arms around her as their lips touched.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hilde sat down, wondering where Duo could possibly be. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She opened it.  
  
"Duo!" She cried.  
  
"Hey Hilde," Duo smiled, "I got the tickets to Scary Movie! Let's go!"  
  
"Duo!" She cried again, too happy to say anything else.  
  
"Hilde are you okay?" Duo asked, "You're acting like I died and came back to life or something."  
  
Hilde couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Let's go," Hilde smiled.  
  
"I'm getting a large popcorn, we'll share it, okay?" Duo asked as they walked towards his car.  
  
"Alright. Just don't eat all of it before I even get a chance to grab a handful," Hilde joked.  
  
"I'm not that much of a pig, are I?" Duo asked.  
  
"I dunno," Hilde grinned.  
  
Duo took something out of his pocket. Hilde gasped as he was holding the flower she gave him!  
  
"I still have it, and it's in great shape," Duo smiled.  
  
"You're such a pal," Hilde said as she put an arm around his waist.  
  
"I know," Duo joked as he put his arm around her, "Friends til the end, right?"  
  
"Always," Hilde smiled as they drove off.  
  



End file.
